


A Year of Axl

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: The third day of your anniversary week is with Axl, and he has a little surprise for you. (smut included)
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/You
Series: Hell House Mansion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Year of Axl

Wednesday was another exciting day for you, being Axl’s day as he’d swapped with Stevie that week, you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for you too. You’d spent a good hour admiring the pretty ring they’d collectively bought for you before Axl had come into the living room to ask you to follow him to his bedroom, to which you immediately hopped up and happily trailed behind him.

You saw a box in the middle of his bed, noting the similarity to Duff and Steven’s, and decided it must be what each of them had in store for you. You were more than happy to sit there and reminisce with them all, you loved spending time with them and every memory that came along with it.

“Happy anniversary, baby girl,” Axl grinned as you both sat down, getting comfortable as he handed the box over to you so you could have a look through it.

“Happy anniversary, Ax,” you murmured back, a bright smile on your face and excited gleam shining in your eyes.

You flipped open the lid of the dark wooden box, your smile increasing tenfold at the various photos scattered around inside of it. There were memories in there you hadn’t thought about in months, some you hadn’t even remembered happening.

Your eyes landed on one in particular, the pair of you looked a little…worse for wear. Your eyes were red from alcohol intoxication and your grins were goofy, and you were staring straight at each other mid-laugh instead of looking at the camera

–

“You know what’s kinda funny?” you giggled as you stumbled alongside Axl after a night of beer and dancing.

“What?” he grinned, his arm lazily thrown over your shoulder.

“You taste like…like vanilla, and you’re the least vanilla person I know,” he chuckled loudly at your comment, stopping for a moment to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“Thanks? You taste like peppermint, it’s like I just swallowed some mouthwash,” he nodded, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to sober himself up.

“Ha ha,” you sarcastically laughed, beginning to walk again and pulling him with you.

“D’ya know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

“What?” you looked up at Axl with curious eyes.

“Swim in the sea.”

“Axl, we went to the beach the other day,” your head tilted in confusion as you replied.

“At night, dummy,” he rolled his eyes, casting a brief glance over to the beach you were passing on your way home.

“I’ll race you there,” you announced, but gave him no actual time to prepare as you shot off towards the sand, laughing to yourself as you did so.

“Wait! That’s not fair!” he yelled after you, desperately chasing so he wouldn’t be beaten.

“I’m smaller, I get a head start!” you called back as you approached the water, you figured stripping would waste time you could’ve spent winning the race so you ran in fully dressed.

“Oh my god,” you squealed at how cold the water was, your body freezing to look at him as he entered the sea too, although he didn’t quite react the way you did.

“I win,” you grinned as he approached you with an unamused expression, one you quickly wiped off of his lips when you captured them in another kiss.

“Duff’s gonna kill us,” he chuckled against your lips, imagining the reaction you’d both receive once you got home.

“Yeah, well, he’s not even blonde,” you pouted, making Axl’s face contort in confusion.

“I…what?”

“What?”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m Y/N.”

—

“You’re the cutest thing when you’re drunk, although you make no sense whatsoever,” Axl chuckled as he briefly glanced at the photo you’d been dreaming about.

“I don’t think anybody makes sense when they’re drunk,” you huffed playfully as he rolled his eyes and shoved a photo into your hand.

“Wait…Axl!” you gasped as you looked at it, it was the pair of you naked and laying on his bed, you couldn’t help but notice how absolutely fucked out Axl looked.

“I don’t remember this?” you chuckled, he shrugged.

“I fucking do…that was the day.”

“The day?”

“The day we tried that thing…”

—-

“Hey, Axl?” you murmured in between kisses, your naked bodies rolling around on the bed together in your moment of passion.

“Baby girl?” he breathed out, bucking his hips up to rub his hard cock against your thigh.

“You know you said your nipples are sensitive?” he’d began kissing your neck at this point, but he’d paused after hearing your question.

“What about it?”

“Have they…y’know, ever made you cum?” you bit on your lower lip as he stared down at you, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Never tried, why?”

“Can we?”

He didn’t say anything back, he merely pulled you into place as he rolled onto his back so you’d be straddling him instead. You took that as a yes. You smiled down at him, debating your moves and settling on peppering kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

His breathing began to speed up, his neck was another sensitive spot for him. His hands were at your waist, relaxed enough that you could freely move but firm enough to remind himself you were there.

You reached his collarbone and playfully nipped at it, his eyes fluttered for a moment as his head tilted back ever so slight, giving you easier access. You could feel a familiar throbbing between your legs, but now wasn’t the time for that.

When you finally reached his chest, it was rising and falling dramatically in anticipation as his head tilted forward again to look at you. He bit on his lower lip as your breath ghosted over his left nipple, his painfully hard erection begging for attention.

You flashed him one more smile before pressing your lips to his nipple, delicate kisses and playful licks teasing him to no end as he ran a hand through your hair.

You took the hardened bud between your teeth, relishing in the groans that began dripping from his lips as he instinctively bucked his hips up for friction.

“Nope nope nope,” you pulled back to shuffle around so you were no longer on top of him, he frowned in confusion, “nipples only.”

It took him a moment in his state of need to realise you’d meant you didn’t want his cock getting attention, then he sighed and tilted his head back as your lips attached to his nipple again.

You flicked your tongue against it before playfully tugging it with your teeth, eyes flitting up every few moments to gauge his reactions as he began thrusting into the air without even thinking about it, except there was no friction there for him this time.

“Fuck…” he moaned out, gripping your hair harshly as he felt himself coming undone, his cock beginning to twitch with your every movement.

He didn’t honestly think just playing with his nipples would work, he was just doing it to entertain your thoughts, but the longer it went on the more he felt like he was in another world.

When your hand snuck up to twist and massage his other nipple at the same time, he lost all control. He was almost shouting your name as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere and cum began shooting from his cock.

You carried on as he kept moaning, it was an orgasm like no other for him. It was so intense it almost made his head hurt, his eyes were blurry and his mouth was dry. Only when his back stopped arching did you pull back and smirk down at him.

“Guess that answers that.”

—- 

“Maybe we should leave this for later and-“ Axl began, moving closer and almost placing his lips on your neck before you interrupted him.

“Let’s at least finish this, please?” you playfully fluttered your eyelashes at him until he sighed dramatically.

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled and flicked through a few more photos as you began doing the same.

You stared down at one in particular, it was one you’d taken of Axl playing the piano.

“Look at my talented man,” you grinned, holding it up to him.

“I try,” he laughed before pausing, “remember that time I tried to teach you?”

—- 

“Alright, angle your hand more like this…” Axl murmured as he gestured with his own hand so you could copy him, then he gently pushed your fingers to hover over the right keys.

“Middle finger first, then the index” he nodded, you did what you were told and followed his guide, listening to the soft tones that came from the piano with every gentle press.

“Alright, now just watch my fingers and copy,” he began to play a slow melody, only showing you a few of the notes so your brain wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

You tried your hardest to mimic him, although you slipped up on two of them and blushed a little when he chuckled.

“I suck at this,” you huffed.

“It just takes some practise, you’re doing great,” he assured you, motioning for you to go again.

“Jeez, we murdering instruments in here?” Slash yawned as he walked into the basement where the little practise studio was set up.

You glared at him and lifted your hand to flip him off as he casually threw himself onto the sofa and chuckled at your response.

“I’m sure you sucked at guitar when you started,” Axl mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“So I do suck?!” you whined in frustration, Axl held his palm to his face for a moment and tried not to laugh at how easily you kept getting worked up.

“Baby girl, forget Slash and try again.”

So you did, you tried to remember the sequence you needed to follow, but yet again you managed to slip up. You faceplanted the keys, making an awful sound in the process, to which both the boys cringed.

“Y/N..” Axl began.

“I give up, you play,” you pouted, sitting up and looking at him.

“Alright then, but you’re trying again tomorrow. My girl doesn’t give up this easily,” he raised an eyebrow before delicately placing his fingers on the piano keys, “do you want to hear something I’ve been working on?”

“I’d love to,” you eagerly agreed, getting up from your seat so he could access more of the piano, you then joined Slash on the leather sofa.

You watched in amazement as Axl began playing a soft and beautiful tune, it wasn’t something you recognised so you’d definitely never heard him working on it before. Slash was sitting up too, his eyes watching every movement of Axl’s hands.

Axl stared down at the piano as he played, his face relaxed and calm as he effortlessly hit every note with precision. He hummed a little to it, although no lyrics ever seemed to come out. When he was done, all you could do was stare and smile.

“That was sick dude! Doesn’t sound very rock n roll, but sick!” Slash beamed, Axl shook his head as he laughed.

“It’s not meant to be. It’s a heart song.”

“A what?” you and Slash looked at each other for a moment.

“A heart song. I just…tried to make a song using the notes my heart wanted to play instead of my brain,” he shrugged, you stared at him in pure adoration.

“That’s so sweet,” you pouted, Slash snickering beside you, to which you reacted to by elbowing him.

“What’s it called?” Slash muttered, rubbing his now sore ribs.

“Uh, not sure. I was thinking Y/N’s symphony.”

“You named it after me?” your pout increased as you stood up and moved towards him, placing your hands on his shoulders.

“Well, I’m playing with my heart, you’re my heart.”

—-

“Honestly might have been the most romantic thing anyone’s done,” you smiled fondly.

“Shame Slash didn’t fucking shut up about it for weeks,” Axl rolled his eyes, although his lips were tugged into a soft smile too.

“Slash never shuts up about anything, you should be used to it,” you giggled, Axl looked as if he was debating that for a moment before he shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Ax, how comes you switched days with Stevie?” you asked as you flicked through a couple more photos, having one ready to show him once he’d answered your question.

“Well…I was, uh, busy yesterday.”

“Busy?” you raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had been up to.

“Yes, busy, mind your business,” he smiled and poked at the tip of your nose, you playfully rolled your eyes before handing him the photo you’d been saving.

“Oh…this was a good night, a very good night by the look of it,” Axl smirked, it was a photo taken inside a limo just after you’d all been to an event, and you were on your knees in front of him and undoing his pants.

“Pretty sure that was the first time I did anything in front of the other guys,” you chuckled, placing the memory.

“It was fucking hot.”

—

You’d tried your hardest to stay calm all the way through their performance, trying to keep your mind distracted from the raging fire that burned between your legs. Axl wasn’t exactly aware, yet, but every time he performed Rocket Queen and did those hand motions…it was like you were in heaven and hell at the same time.

Your dress was unbelievably short, you were partially worried at one point that you were so wet somebody would be able to see if you bent over. Axl, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious as he strutted around the party after performing.

Your mouth was dry, so you compensated by repeatedly downing every drink you’d got your hands on, although you luckily had a reasonable tolerance to alcohol most of the time. Some blonde haired girl had struck up a conversation with you, she knew who you were, she’d heard the rumours.

“So, do they like…fuck you all at once or?” she quizzed…well, taking her tone into account, it was more like an interrogation.

“What?” you turned to her after ripping your eyes away from Axl.

“Oh, I…” she stuttered, assuming she’d offended you, you actually just hadn’t exactly heard her question, “I gotta go, nice to see you!”

You were a little puzzled as you were left standing alone, your cup empty and your thighs pressed together in a desperate attempt to keep your self control in check. Axl had his shirt buttons undone at this point, it was relatively hot in the room, his leather pants were tight and…the outline of his dick very prominent.

Mouth no longer dry, now full on salivating, you approached the first of your boys that you’d seen.

“Iz, can we go home?” you murmured to him, smiling at Kirk as you’d interrupted their conversation.

“You alright?” he muttered, looking you over to see if there was any physical sign of something being wrong.

“I need to go home,” you had an almost pleading tone to your voice, he nodded at once and apologised to Kirk as he excused himself.

“Wait here, I’ll round up the guys.”

So, you took a seat by the door, eyes flitting around as Izzy walked up to each of them and told them you wanted to leave. Their eyes cast over to you at once, then they began making their way over to you.

“Everything good, baby girl?” Axl asked, the last one to come over, you nodded and stood up.

You couldn’t speak, you were so overwhelmed with want and need, all you could do was drag Axl outside and towards the limo. Everyone else trailed behind, confusion in their faces at your sudden change in mood, they’d seen you having a great time not too long before that.

You sat between Axl and Slash, crossing one leg over the other and placing your hands on either one of their thighs, your lips pursed and eyebrows knitted together.

“Seriously, what’s up?” Axl murmured in your ear, you turned to look at him, and that was when you lost all control.

“You.”

“Me?”

“You’re what’s up…”

“The fuck did I do?” Axl pouted, the other guys all listening in closely.

“Those fucking…that…” you could barely get out your words, mimicking his frequent hand gestures so he’d know what you were on about.

His eyes flashed with recognition, and a soft chuckle left his lips as you began looking increasingly flustered.

“Y’know, you could’ve just come up to me, would’ve fucked you right there and then,” he smirked, laying back a little to sit more comfortable.

“You talk too much,” you breathed out as you shuffled off of the seat and onto your knees, placing yourself between his legs, he immediately perked up as he watched you.

You undid his pants, ignoring the flash of a camera from behind you as you stared up at him with dark eyes and your tongue flashing out to lick at your lips. He took a deep breath as you took his length into your hand, immediately hardening at your touch as Slash scooted over a little more to get a better look at what you were doing in the dimly lit car.

You leaned in and took the entire tip into your mouth without a second thought, relishing in his reaction as he let out a groan before he could stop himself, not that he really cared enough to quieten himself just because the rest of the band were there. You began sucking lightly, your tongue trailing various veins as his hands clenched into fists and his eyes rolled for a split second.

“God damn,” he choked out when you pulled back for a second to suck at his slit, your tongue dipping into it as you peered up through your eyelashes, “you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

You smiled around his length and began taking more into your mouth again, not stopping until his tip hit the back of your throat, you moaned around it as your left hand slid down to rub at your clit to relieve some of the pressure.

Slash noticed the discomfort, that you were desperate for somebody to touch you at the same time, and he exchanged smirks with Axl. 

“You want some help there?” he breathed out, voice hoarse and low as he shuffled down to kneel behind you as you carried on sucking off Axl.

You hummed in response, Slash slid a hand around you and dipped it into your underwear, pressing the pad of his finger firmly against your clit and rubbing it in circles as you retracted your left hand and used it to steady yourself better against the moving car.

Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, until Axl ran a hand through your hair and pulled on it, forcing them back open. He was biting at his lower lip, his hips beginning to thrust into your mouth as Slash’s finger began to work faster. He changed the angle he was working you at and slid two fingers into you, causing your own hips to buck as you almost choked yourself on Axl while trying to cry out in relief.

Slash was hard too now, you could feel it against you, he was rubbing himself against you and speeding up his hips the more his hands moved. He was breathing heavily behind you, and you could see from the reflection of the tinted back windows that the other three were staring in amazement at the entire scene.

“Fuck, keep going, I’m gonna cum,” Axl warned, his head was tilted back now and hand tightening in your hair.

You moaned around his cock again, feeling yourself hitting the brink of an orgasm too, just as Slash’s hips began grinding at you impossibly fast. You felt yourself tightening up, clenching around Slash’s fingers, he groaned at the feeling as Axl began moaning out your name and shooting his cum down your throat.

You swallowed every drop eagerly, your legs beginning to tremble as you pulled off with a pop but stayed where you were, gripping Axl’s legs tightly. He kept a hand in your hair, he knew you liked it, and he muttered words of encouragement as you felt Slash’s hips beginning to move in a more sloppy motion as he neared an orgasm himself.

“Fuck, I’m…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as he desperately rutted against you, cumming into his own pants as pleasure washed right through you and brought you to that high you’d been urgently seeking for so long.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me,” Slash’s voice croaked as he finished riding out his release, fingers continuing to pump in and out of you as you were a moaning mess in Axl’s lap, only when he felt you relaxing again did he pull his hand away.

“We should leave parties early more often,” you heard Steven mumble to Duff, a small smile appearing on your lips.

—

“That was…I’m sure it was one of the night’s that made me fall in love with you,” Axl chuckled at the memory, you grinned as you put the last photo away and let him place the box on his nightstand.

“So, you wanna know why I swapped days?” Axl asked, you nodded in response, “I was buying this for us yesterday.”

You sat up a little more as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a brown paper bag, handing it to you. You pulled out the item inside, looking at him with a suggestive smirk as you realised what it was, vibrating underwear.

“So, we’re going out to dinner on Saturday, I want these on you.”


End file.
